Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, Internet appliances, personal digital assistants (PDA) and other devices are being used for more than just providing voice and visual communication between parties. Today, such electronic devices are equipped with position measurement circuitry, such as global positioning system (GPS) measurement or other non-satellite based position measurement circuitry that is capable of determining the position of the electronic device relative to a given point. For example, cellular telephones include one or more antennas for receiving voice, data and position signals, a processor which formats or otherwise filters the received signals, a vibrator for providing the user with an indication that a voice or data signal has been received and a reference signal generator, such as a temperature compensated reference oscillator or crystal oscillator that provides control signals that, among other things, control position measurement operations.
Position measurements are sensitive to small changes or variations in control signal frequency, which may be caused by mechanical vibration. Conventional methods employed to reduce the effects of vibration on position measurements include mechanically reinforcing the position measurement circuitry to the device housing or other interior portions of the device. A drawback associated with mechanical reinforcement is that it takes up relatively large amounts of space within the device housing; thereby increasing the overall size of the device. With the ever increasing importance of scaling down, or reducing, the size of mobile and non-mobile electronic devices, mechanical reinforcement impedes any size reduction efforts, and may not be achievable in very compact devices of the type preferred by consumers.